Un cumpleaños con mucho amor
by Rooo-chan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lucy, y nadie lo recuerda. Por lo cual ella esta muy triste. Además, Lucy se ha dado cuenta de que siente algo por su nakama. Recordara alguien su cumpleaños? y que pasará con su nakama? Descubrelo en mi fic .


Bueno Minna! Este es mi primer Fic! Espero que les guste, volveré a subir más en cuanto tenga mas inspiración jaja. Acepto quejas y sugerencias ^^. Un Saludo. Rooo-chan****

**Un cumpleaños con mucho amor**  
  
Era una tarde normal, como todos los días en Magnolia. Como de costumbre todos en el gremio de Fairy Tail estaban peleando (vaya a saber quién, por que razón). A un lado de la barra estaba Lucy, un poco triste por lo que Mira le pregunta:

-¿Que ocurre Lucy?- la mira con cara preocupada.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada Mira-san. Solo estoy un poco exhausta- dijo con una cara de decepción

-Pues, deberías ir a descansar, no valla a ser que te enfermes- le dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa como si quisiera hacerla sentir mejor.

-Sí, creo que eso haré. Gracias Mira-san. Adiós- se despidió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lucy caminaba hacia su casa, paseando sobre la orilla del río, como siempre hacía, mientras se distraía en sus pensamientos:

"¿Porque nadie lo recuerda? Nadie recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Yo quería pasar este día con todos los del gremio, realizar una gran fiesta como las que siempre hacemos, divertirnos. Pero nadie recuerda este día.  
Pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Hoy es mi día y debo estar feliz."

Al momento de llegar a su casa, se recostó sobre su cama y. sintió un bulto a su lado, cabello rosado y una bufanda blanca. Era Natsu, el siempre se escabullía en su casa y dormía en su cama. Todos los días era lo mismo, ya casi no le sorprendía. Ella tenía que arreglárselas para dormir en el poco espacio que este dejaba, pero no quería despertarlo, el solo verlo allí le provocaba ternura y le daba lástima interrumpir su sueño.  
Se podría decir que comenzó a tomarle cada vez mas cariño, lo que sentía por el ya no era una simple amistad. Pero... Lucy no se atrevía a confesarlo. Ella creía que Natsu seguía enamorado de Lissana, su amiga de la infancia.  
Luego de un rato tomó un baño para despejar su mente y relajarse. Al terminar vio que el sol se estaba poniendo, en un par de horas oscurecería y todavía no había comprado las cosas para la cena.  
Al salir del baño, se dio cuenta de que Natsu se había despertado.

-Ahhh, tengo hambre. Lucy dame algo de comer!- dijo el pelirosa mientras se revolvía el cabello

-¿Acaso soy tu sirvienta? Ve a preparártelo tú!- dijo ella cruzando los brazos como signo de que estaba ofendida.

-No quiero cocinar, siempre quemo la casa. Por eso Happy se encarga de la cocina-

-Por cierto, ¿y Happy? ¿No estaba contigo?- Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-Fue a visitar a Wendy y a Charle- dijo el Dragon Slayer

Luego de un rato, ambos salieron de la casa y caminaban por la cuidad.

-Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy! Tengo hambre! ¿Vamos a cenar?- dijo el pelirosa con su sonrisa de siempre llena de felicidad y con una luz en sus ojos a la cual nadie puede negarse.

-Pero... no tengo dinero- dijo Lucy

-No hay problema, esta vez invito yo!- Natsu se le acercó

-E-esta bien.- dijo ella sonrojándose al no poder creer que Natsu le haya invitado una cena.

Luego de cenar y llenar sus estómagos, pasearon por toda la cuidad, visitando varios puestos y pasándola bien.  
Ya eran como las 11:30 pm y ambos estaban cansados de tanto caminar.  
Lucy decidió que era hora de volver a casa y Natsu la acompaño. Al llegar, ella pensó que el recordaría su cumpleaños (ya que la había invitado a cenar y salieron juntos). Pero no fue así, se despidieron como siempre.  
Mientras subía la escalera muy deprimida y con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales apenas le dejaban ver la cerradura de la puerta de su cuarto. No podía creer que nadie recordara su día.  
Pero... cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-N-N-Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella con voz temblorosa y sorprendida.

-Me olvide de algo y he venido a buscarlo- dijo el pelirosa acercándose a ella

-¿Que cosa?- dijo ella, mientras intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas

Natsu la toma en sus brazos, entregándole un fuerter y cálido abrazo. Ante el cual ella queda totalmente petrificada.

-Natsu, ¿Que haces?- dijo Lucy sorprendida y totalmente roja.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy... ¿Creíste que me olvidaría?- dijo el pelirosa con un tono tranquilo, pero a la vez sonriendo, enseñando sus hermosos dientes.

-Gracias...- ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez en los brazos de él, lo cual no la dejo seguir hablando.

Natsu tomó la cara de Lucy lo que provocó que sus ojos se encontraran... y de repente este le dio un beso con mucho cariño.

-NNN-ATSU!- gritó Lucy tartamudeando y poniéndose totalmente colorada- ¿Que haces?

Ante esta reacción, él sonrió...

-Me gustas Lucy, desde que comenzamos a ser compañeros- le dijo con seriedad y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Y sin dejarle responder, volvió a besarla...


End file.
